Nueva vida, mismas hermanas
by Baronessa Scarpia
Summary: Mary y Kitty Bennet son las únicas hermanas que aún no han contraído matrimonio. Elizabeth, ahora la señora Darcy, decide invitarlas a pasar una temporada en Pemberly con su familia, sin saber que allí sus dos hermanas se verían sumidas en dos historias de amor con dos hombres... peculiares.


Ahora Longbourn siempre era silencioso, desde que tres de las cinco hermanas Bennet se casaron, la casa donde alguna vez vivieron ya no era igual. El único sonido que podía escucharse era el dulce y cándido sonido del oscuro y viejo pianoforte que tenían. Mary y Kitty Bennet eran las dos hermanas que aún no podían encontrar marido y sentían cada vez más que su presencia comenzaba a ser un peso en la residencia Bennet. Y así lo expresaban fervientemente en sus cartas, que iban dirigidas a su querida hermana Elizabeth, que ahora era la señora Darcy, regidora de Pemberly. Ella amablemente las invitó a pasar una temporada en el palacio junto a ella, el señor Darcy, su nueva hermana la señorita Darcy y el pequeño que venía en camino.

Desde que Lydia, ahora la esposa del detestable señor Wickham, se había marchado de la casa, Kitty sentía que finalmente podía crecer para desarrollar su propia personalidad. Primero dejo de ser tan infantil pero aun mantenía su alegría que la caracterizaba. Había madurado, y ya no quería ser la sombra de ninguna de sus hermanas, quería hacer algo, quería aprender, y por eso decidió buscar un pasatiempo, pero mas importante, un talento.

Lo primero que intentó fue bordar y coser como su hermana Jane, pero lo descartó inmediatamente, no tenía la paciencia para esa clase de manualidades. Era lento y tedioso y realmente prefería estar sentada todo el día antes de tomar otra aguja de nuevo. Su segunda opción fue aprender a tocar el pianoforte como Mary, pero su concentración no le permitía practicar las constantes escalas y leer las partituras que tenía en frente, y cuando intentaba tocar con su hermana la coordinación no la ayudaba en lo absoluto. No tenía oído musical, y solo prefería la música cuando se trataba de bailes. La tercera opción era escribir, lo que podía ser un poema, o un bello soneto, pero tales versos nunca llegaron a su mente. Y por último intentó dibujar, y sorprendentemente eso le gustó mucho. al principio lo hacía regular, pero tenía un futuro brillante como artista, cada vez que dibujaba lo hacía mejor y cada vez se esforzaba más por lograr un mejor resultado. Hasta ahora tenía muchos dibujos de Mary tocando el pianoforte ya que dentro de la casa no habían muchos modelos cuales dibujar, era en estos momentos que extrañaba a sus hermanas.

Kitty soñaba con casarse, eso era verdad, pero se deprimía al pensar que ya tres de sus hermanas estaban casadas, dos de ellas con hombres respetables y nobles, como deseaba ella encontrar un marido que la quisiera tal como fuera, y así tener su propio cuento de hadas, aunque a estas alturas sabía que tales cuentos eran simplemente ficción. Kitty recién había cumplido dieciocho años, y ya era toda una mujer, sabía que en su pueblo ya nadie la tomaría enserio, para todos ella solo era la tonta chica Bennet, la sombra de Lydia, una coqueta que perseguía chaquetas rojas. Ya no más, esperaba que estando una temporada con Lizzy en Pemberly, pudiese conocer caballeros, quizás alguno pueda interesarse en ella, aunque su baja autoestima decía lo contrario.

Mary por el otro lado, cada vez tocaba mejor, sus habilidades musicales se perfeccionaban día a día y no podía esperar para conocer a la joven señorita Darcy. Elizabeth había mencionado reiteradas veces que ella era una gran pianista. Mary no tenía muchos conocidos como para poder hablar de música, y menos algunos que tuvieran el conocimiento como para entender lo que decía. Por esa razón quería conocer a Georgiana, y así poder aprender más de alguien que tuvo la oportunidad de aprender con maestros realmente profesionales. Además eso le permitiría tener una amiga, aparte de su hermana Kitty.

Mary y Kitty ahora eran muy unidas, desde que el resto de sus hermanas se fueron ellas comenzaron a hablar más y ser la confidente de la otra. Kitty por su lado no tenía verdaderas amigas, ahora encontraba que sus viejas amistades solo pensaban en militares, y ella se dio cuenta que igualmente fue así, pero ahora apenas podría reconocerse, así fue como decidió alejarse de esas jóvenes, que además eran embusteras y no la apreciaban realmente.

Mary no tenía amigas realmente, nunca las tuvo y estaba segura que nunca las tendría, ella se sentía completamente fuera de lugar con el resto. Detestaba los bailes, pero realmente porque ningún caballero la sacaba nunca a bailar, ¿Quién querría estar en un baile donde nadie quiere bailar contigo? Ella estaba segura y tristemente aceptaba que jamás un hombre se iba a interesar en ella. Sus padres pensaban lo mismo, pero que equivocados estaban, en unas cortas semanas Mary conocería a su futuro marido, al igual que Kitty. Ellas ni se imaginaban que el amor estaría en Pemberly, por ahora solo deseaban ver a Lizzy con el señor Darcy y a Georgiana.

Las dos hermanas Bennet "olvidadas" ya no lo serían más, irán en una travesía de amor propio, conocimiento personal y encontrar a esa persona especial que las esperaba. El Coronel Fitzwilliam y el Doctor Wells, no tenían la más mínima idea de como sus vidas darían un giro de ciento ochenta grados en un par de semanas cuando ambos lleguen por motivos diferentes a la residencia de los respetables Darcys.


End file.
